fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer (Vertigo- Dark Eclipse)
‘Why do they blame me for all their little failings? They use my name as if I spent my entire days sitting on their shoulders, forcing them to commit acts they would otherwise find repulsive. 'The devil made me do it.' I have never made one of them do anything. Never. They live their own tiny lives. I do not live their lives for them’. ''-'' Lucifer to Dram in Season of the Mist “Thank you. Thank you, but lately I've been thinking. Do you think I'm the Devil because I'm inherently evil, or just because dear ol' dad decided I was?” -Lucifer Morningstar “It’s been a long-time old friend, how about we end this little rivalry here and now!” -Lucifer to DarkFang in the final battle Summary Lucifer Morningstar is a fallen rebel archangel who was cast out of Heaven and onto Earth as punishment for leading the revolt of the angels. Before existence was created, in the void outside all creations that is the Primal Monitor, Yahweh created two brothers infused with literal unlimited might, Michael Demiurgos and Samael, later called Lucifer Morningstar. After both were formed, Yahweh guided them, instructed them as to how to use their powers, and then they formed the creation we all know as omniverse. Eons ago, Lucifer Morningstar rebelled against the Kingdom of Heaven and was cast into Hell itself to rule over as ‘King’ for eternity. Down there he met another demon like him named DarkFang, who had also been rejected by God, for his desire for free-will. So, he granted the demon his power, in return for his eternal loyalty- the first deal was made, or so the rumors have it. Lucifer ruled over Hell beside DarkFang, for billions of years, even forming a council of super powerful demons as a cause to help watch over Hell. But this would soon change. Lucifer discovered that he had been cast into Hell to serve a purpose by God, which meant he still had no free-will, in retaliation, he attempted to abandon his post as ‘King of Hell’- but DarkFang wouldn’t let him do it (as it not only broke the deal they made, it showed that Lucifer showed no respect for the beings that looked after him all these years). With this, a great civil war broke out in Hell, against those who followed Lucifer, and the others who followed DarkFang, and the council. The war lasted for centuries, only ending after the involvement of Heaven, lead by Gabriel and Michael, who took Lucifer’s side in attempt to stop the demon from claiming power. So, with the forces of DarkFang defeated, Lucifer banished DarkFang into the void (without anyone noticing, that the demon had also stolen some power, from his brothers), and banished the council into their own separate outerverses as an attempt to protect himself. The aftermath was vicious, and it took many millennia for Hell to fully recover, forcing Lucifer to continue to rule over Hell as king, to prevent another uprising- much to his annoyance. After Billions of years more, he finally decided he had enough- he locked up Hell, and left to Earth (to the prime earth- at the heart of Creation), to spend the rest of his life owning a night bar. Though he has had many obstacles and challenges ever since opening his bar (See Vertigo Comics, and Lucifer TV show- to see them all), he soon eventually finally returns to Earth, and soon settled down to a life without worry, doing what he always wanted to do- have true free will, and a life of his own. But this peace did not last long, as soon after his brothers and sisters, drag him back into the worlds of the divines, after the news that DarkFang has escaped his prison, and has gone on a rampage through creation, destroying everything in his path, recruiting the darkest demons, and hellbent on killing God. While Lucifer is unwilling to help, and allows the final battle to unfold for a short-time, he finally succumbs the call from his brothers and aid in the battle against his one loyalist minion. The battle was met with destruction and chaos, as DarkFang lay bare to Lucifer’s brother, and the last defenses of Heaven and Hell. The demon soon met his old master, and met face to face, as they once again talked about why they met on this battlefield once again- but this peace was soon broken as the demon and angel charged at each other, and the battle that would decide creation began. Despite Lucifer’s immense power, he was too overwhelmed by DarkFang’s new unlocked power, which he gained from both Lucifer and his two brothers, Michael and Gabriel. The battle was long and vicious but DarkFang managed to land a fatal blow on Lucifer, which sent him tumbling to the ground, the demon had to drag himself toward the broken angel- and with that, he slowly raised his hand over his head, and swung to deliver the killing blow. But in those few second, something strange happened (that not even Lucifer could explain), it was as if all the power and knowledge of creation flew into his body and brought the angel back to life. As the demon’s hand was only an inch from Lucifer chest, he grabbed hold of the hand, not letting go- no matter how much the demon struggled to get free. The angel slowly rose up, filled with a new power he couldn’t explain, he stood up in front of the once unstoppable dark force, and stared deeply into his eyes, only muttering “enough”, and waved hi hand, to send the demon flying out of Heaven and back into the deepest pit of Hell. The beings on the battlefield, could only stare at this angel who was an inch from death, send a being who overpowered them all, be thrown aside like an insect. But soon as he appeared, he vanished- but to where, the crash where the hellhound had landed, crawling slowly out of the pit, groveling in pain. He could’ve killed him- in that moment he could’ve ended the hellhounds existence, but instead, he whispered something into the hellhound's ear, and simply told the wolf to fix all that he had done. With that, the hellhound raised his hand, and snapped his fingers, and from this, existence was restored to life- with no memory of what happened over the past months, except for those in Heaven and Hell, as Lucifer had gained complete control over the once un-tamable wolf. He has since, spent his time in Los Angeles working at his bar (still surprising his newly obtained power), and keeping DarkFang on a very short leash, as he now works at the bar- as his chief of staff, working and living with Lucifer. But forces are now at play, and both the council, and many other dark forces have been unleashed with their own apocalyptic vendetta’s, can Lucifer overcome these threats? Will DarkFang help? How has Lucifer achieved these new powers? And, what has God planned for us all? Personality Being the devil and a celestial immortal being who has been alive since the dawn of time, Lucifer's perspective of life is vast and as such, sees human lives as ephemeral as memories and holds little value to them, considering from his point of view a human lifetime seems inconsequential (with notable exceptions). Therefore, he never hurries or runs when chasing his prey. Lucifer views his time on Earth as a vacation as much as a human would consider a vacation to a wildlife park. Extremely handsome, muscular, smooth, charming, charismatic, hypnotic, irresistible, over-powering, desirable, witty and fully aware of it, Lucifer carries himself with an air of supreme confidence, charisma, and egotism (at times, pure arrogance) which is due in part to his vast supernatural powers such as his indestructibility, immortality, invulnerability, eternal life and omnipotence and his knack for hypnotizing humans to spill their secrets to him. Because of this, Lucifer is always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way, and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he is after, Lucifer usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration, likely another byproduct of his immortality, invulnerability and omnipotence. Due to being a fallen angel, Lucifer is completely out of step with the social norms and societal rules of humans (or, more likely, he simply chooses to ignore them). As a result, Lucifer tends to be brutally honest with everyone he comes across and enjoys acting inappropriately in any situation, regardless of the circumstances. Humans, who are unaware of his true identity, typically perceive Lucifer as sarcastic, rude, boorish, insensitive, completely inappropriate, arrogant and incredibly irritating, even though they feel compelled to tell him their darkest secrets, due to his powers of coercion. DarkFang, is the only being Lucifer ever showed any friendship for (but this isn’t revealed for quite a while), as the hellhound had a similar past and hopes as he had, that is why Lucifer held him so close, and why he didn’t kill him in the battle. Power and Stats Tier: High 1-A | 0''' Name: Lucifer Morningstar, Samael The Lightbringer Origin: Vertigo Comics / Vertigo- Dark Eclipse Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Predates Creation Classification: Demiurgic Archangel, Abstract Being, King of Evil, Lord of Hell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and 10), Invulnerability, Transduality (Transcends The Endless and creation), Text Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Creation and Existence Erasure (Created The Endless as a side-effect of shaping creation, and can destroy them should he wish), Cosmic Awareness, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Time and Space are extensions of the mind and will, which he embodies as he's Divine Will that shapes creation), Chaos Manipulation (Wielded and shaped the primordial energy from which all was created), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation (Created his own concept of death), Enhanced Senses, Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Sealing, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size-Shifting, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Magic (True-Godly), Nigh-Omniscience, Precognition, Immunity to Fate Manipulation (Exists outside of Destiny himself and even burned Destiny's book), Heaven Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, True Existence, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Existence erasure, Law Manipulation (Shaped existence and its laws into effect), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Large Size (Type 11), Creation. After powers gained during the battle with DarkFang, he earns: Omniscience, and Omnipresence (though continually suppresses these abilities, unless absolutely have too). '''Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (Time and Space are extensions of the mind and will, which he embodies as he's divine will that shapes creation. Is more powerful than Dream of the Endless. Capable of moving in, and comprehending the nature of the boundless void which is beyond all definitions of space and time. Escaped his function and went outside of the Presence's plan. Destroyed Logos with a touch. Logos is the first word which sung all of existence into being) | Boundless '(In his battle with DarkFang, it is stated that he was equal to his father, who created creation itself). 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than other high-level angelic entities, who can fly across the multiverse in minutes or even seconds. Described as having reactions "As near as possible to being instantaneous." Processed the universe's 20,000,000,000-year history in the blink of an eye which would make him 3.70666666e201c, or over 3.7 sexsexagintillion times faster than light) | Irrelevant | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant ' 'Striking Strength: High Outerversal | Boundless Durability: Outerverse level | Boundless '(Because he matched his father’s power, must have meant he was beyond destruction and harm, as they would have been concepts of his creation). 'Stamina: Nigh-Infinite | Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: The Sword of Azazel Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, extremely skilled at deception (he prefers to use his intelligence to manipulate people, rather than dirtying his hands) | Omniscient Weaknesses: Can't create matter out of nothing, requiring the Dunamis Demiurgos of his brother Michael; Prideful and narcissistic (though this weakness is overcome, after his battle- as he is able to create matter out of nothing, and give it shape). Feats: Destroyed Trillions of Outerverses. Defeated DarkFang, who had killed Gods and supreme beings which can create and destroy entire outerverses. Right now, is the only thing is creation (besides God), who is more powerful than DarkFang- even after, unlocking his true potential. Ruled over Hell for eternity. Helped to create creation, and all of existence. Destroyed all Avatars of God (to make sure his father wouldn't interfere) Actually, harmed his father God- who created everything. Damaged the Over-mind. Every demon, and dark-force in existence, worships and obeys him without question. 2nd most powerful, being inside, and outside of creation. Defeated his brothers, Michael and Gabriel in combat. Everything lives in fear of him. The Only being, whose power matches that of God himself. Notable Attacks/ Techniques Lightbringer Flame: Lucifer produces a flame, that can destroy anything in existence, even can destroy nothingness. If he wanted to use this ability at its fullest power, he could destroy creation itself. Nigh- Omniscience/ Omniscience: His knowledge is almost all knowing the moment he existed, but could never fully comprehend, his fathers plan or what he was up too. After the battle with DarkFang, he gains his full omniscience, and soon fully comprehends god’s will- but chooses to suppress it, as he states “I don’t want to be like dad”. Will of God: Lucifer can take any existing matter, and remake it however he wants to (though he cannot create something from nothing)- but after his battle with DarkFang, he can create things from nothing, as he somehow gains his fathers, omnipotence. Battles Notable Victories Notable Losses Category:Male Characters Category:Vertigo- Dark Eclipse Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Antivillains Category:Geniuses Category:Comicbooks Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:DC Comic Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Biology Users Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Law Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Logic Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters